It is generally known to provide a handle for scanning device such as a portable scanner for logistics environments. However, such known handles are typically either molded as an integral portion of the housing of the scanning device, or are connected to the housing fasteners and corresponding tools. In either case of a fastened handle, detachment of the handle from the scanning device is at best problematic, depending upon the tools available in the field to a user of the scanning device. In the case of an integral or otherwise permanently bonded handle to the housing of the scanning device, desired removal of the handle is not possible without potentially damaging the housing. Accordingly, current scanner handles may not allow for easy removal (e.g., for replacement, repair, cleaning, alternative configuration of the scanning device, etc.). Further, attaching the handle to the housing in a releasable fashion, while providing for a control connection between a trigger of the handle and electronic components of the scanning device, is problematic.
A further disadvantage of current portable scanning devices is hidden storage of a stylus for interacting with a user interface of the scanning device. Typically the stylus of the device is attached (e.g. via a cord) and fastened to an external surface of the device housing or handle, when not in use by the user of the device. Unfortunately, these external storage techniques of stylus can result in damage to the housing of the device, misplacement (e.g. loosing) of the stylus by the user, and/or positioning of the stylus in an awkward location on the device/handle that may interfere with the user when operating the scanning device without the current need for the stylus.
Further, triggers of current handles may not be ergonomically comfortable for operation by many different users having different sized hands. As such, the known handles and triggers can provide a non-contoured/ergonomic grip configuration, which tends to make such known triggers uncomfortable to use (e.g. premature fatigue felt by the hand of the user).